follypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Glamour
The Glamour (or the Compulsion) is a way for fae or magical creatures to compel others to do their will.Rivers of London Glamour can take the form of an illusion, influence, or impression cast by one person on another, for instance to make oneself look more attractive or powerful to the subject. The equivalent spell for Newtonian practicioners is currently known as ''Seducere'. '' Glamours have at varying levels of potency, which are often dependent on the will power of the caster. Glamours are also banned from being used in the Goblin market.Whispers Under Ground Peter Grant has encountered Glamours multiple times usually in conjunction with meeting Genius loci. But both Bartholomew and Kingsley had left detailed case notes about people who had been put under the influence, seducere as Bartholomew called it, and had become maddened to the point where they rent their garments and would be like to injure themselves if not restrained. Faery Glamour The Fae, Genius loci, and individuals who have been changed by magic, all have the ability to utilize Glamours. Although most of these individuals can deliberately cast a glamour, it is more common for a glamour to manifest as a subtle favorable influence around the caster. In the latter case, fae and Genius loci often exhibit this glamour unconsciously. Victor Bartholomew writes: The fae are often lavish in their glamour and I surmise that they deploy it in the same unthinking manner as do young ladies their charms. Similarly, Beverley Brook exhibited an unintentional glamor-like influence on the townspeople of Hereford when she was at the height of her magical power. She states in Foxglove Summer 'This close to high tide, I don't know if I could make them people stop.' This is in contrast to earlier in the novel when Beverley decries being in the Thames Valley--away from her river and power source--and has to ask the lady from Sky News for her hotel room, twice. Zoe Thomas who encountered a group of high Fae for the one night she ran away from home returned able to use a light Glamour which she unconsciously attempts to use on Peter Grant when he interviews her.Foxglove Summer Likewise, Not-Nicole was able to deliberately influence her parents and Sharon Pike to the extent that Sharon hit herself while under the influence. Free Will and Susceptibility Genius loci have an unspoken rule if they take someone's free will with a Glamour they become responsible for the person's well-being until the glamour has ended. For example, Lady Ty becomes responsible for members of the The Virginia Gentleman's Company after heavily Glamouring them in the basement of One Hyde Park. Similarly, when Maksim Antonovich Ivankov and his gang tried to kidnap Beverley Brook she easily subdued the gang with a Glamour and had them do her housekeeping.Night Witch Peter Grant has expressed his opinion that this rule seems to be enforced somewhat arbitrarily. At the time, Beverley describes to Peter that some individuals are more susceptible to Glamours than others--especially those missing meaning in their lives--and may begin to restructure their lives around the caster even after they are released from the Glamour. Maksim Antonovich Ivankov seems to be one of these highly susceptible individuals and has since become Beverley's acolyte. Newtonian Seducere Nightingale has stated the spell Seducere is a complex high order spell, and that he has never used it due to the ethical issues of taking someone's free will. The Faceless Man, Mark 2 has used Seducere multiple times, most notably on Simone Fitzwilliam and her sisters,Moon Over Soho and likely to force Richard Lewis to commit suicide. Limitations Despite the powerful opportunities of the spell, it has logistical and ethical drawbacks. The target of the glamor must be located near the caster for it to be effective.Broken Homes It's use as an interrogation tool is limited as every exposure to a Glamour makes it easier for the subject to resist the spell, and resistance can also be taught.The Hanging Tree References Category:Principles of magic